vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Winter Soldier (Marvel Cinematic Universe)
|-|Winter Soldier= |-|White Wolf= Summary Sergeant James Buchanan "Bucky" Barnes is a former soldier of the 107th Infantry Regiment and the childhood best friend of Steve Rogers. As World War II was escalating, he was recruited to become a member of the Howling Commandos. During the time between 1943 and the end of the war in 1945, they had attacked and disabled many HYDRA bases. In the midst a fight on a HYDRA train, Barnes was attacked and promptly plummeted off the side of the train. He was then presumed to be deceased, though unbeknownst to his teammates Barnes had actually survived, albeit with the loss of his left arm. Brainwashed and armed with a new cybernetic limb, Barnes ultimately became an enhanced HYDRA operative known as the Winter Soldier. Over the next several decades he would eliminate anyone who posed a threat to HYDRA, including his former ally Howard Stark. Between missions Barnes would be put into a cryogenic stasis, due to his instability. Eventually, when he was ordered by HYDRA leader Alexander Pierce to assassinate S.H.I.E.L.D. Director Nick Fury, the Winter Soldier was confronted by his old friend, Steve Rogers, triggering him to begin remembering his prior life. In the aftermath of the Battle at the Triskelion, the Winter Soldier went on the run from HYDRA on a self-imposed mission to remember his past and end his violent history. However, during this time Barnes was accused of murdering the King of Wakanda, causing the Black Panther to engage him in a vengeance-driven pursuit. Barnes was saved by Captain America, sparking the Avengers Civil War as he also became a target for Secretary of State Thaddeus Ross and Tony Stark, Iron Man. When Iron Man learned that the Winter Soldier had killed his family, he attempted to kill Barnes, only to be defeated by Rogers. However, Barnes was heavily injured in the fight, and his bionic arm was destroyed. Barnes was then taken to Wakanda, where he chose to be cryogenically frozen until his mind could be restored of the mental programming implanted by HYDRA. Barnes gradually recovered with help from T'Challa's sister Shuri and was nicknamed by the native Wakandans as White Wolf, with a vibranium bionic arm. When Thanos's forces invaded Wakanda to take the Mind Stone from Vision, Barnes joined the Avengers in defending Vision. Despite their best efforts, Thanos became victorious and Barnes was among those killed by Thanos after he united the 6 Infinity Stones. In 2023, Barnes, along with all other victims of the Decimation, were resurrected by the efforts of Hulk and the Avengers. Barnes then participated in the Battle of Earth, fighting against Thanos' forces. In the aftermath of the battle, he bid Rogers farewell as Rogers traveled back in time to the 1940s and was present to witness Rogers, as an old man, return to choose Wilson as his successor. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C. At least 8-B with Bionic Arm Name: James Buchanan "Bucky" Barnes, The Winter Soldier, The White Wolf Origin: Marvel Cinematic Universe Classification: Enhanced Human, Cyborg Gender: Male Age: 106 chronologically (Born in March 10, 1917), 30 biologically (He fell from the train in the beginning of 1945, and was kept in cryptosleep. He was released from the ice several times, but was placed back in cryptosleep after his missions. He came out from cryptosleep in 2014, but later went back to cryptosleep in 2016, and came back out in 2018) during the events of Avengers: Endgame Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Expert Acrobat and Parkourer, Weapon Mastery, Stealth Mastery, Sharpshooting, Regeneration (Low, healed from a broken arm) Attack Potency: Building level (Nearly equal to Captain America. Pinned Iron Man against a wall. Kicked a solider into a Quintjet engine). At least City Block level with Bionic Arm (Severely injured Captain America and casually stopped his shield dead in its tracks. Briefly overpowered Mark 46 Iron Man's arm and was able to crush his gauntlet and damage the arc reactor. Knocked down a fortified door. Ripped out a bulletproof SUV door ) Speed: Subsonic running speed (Can run on par with Captain America) with Massively Hypersonic reactions and combat speed (Kept up with Mark 46 Iron Man. Blocked gunfire. Dodged fire from Falcon's Setyr PPPs ). Subsonic+ (Has used M1911s and Tommy guns in the past) to Supersonic+ attack speed with firearms (Has used Steyr AUGs, long-barrelled HK416s and M4 Carbines). Supersonic+ attack speed with his signature M249 light machine gun Lifting Strength: Class 50 (Comparable to Captain America. Can easily overpower Mark 46 Iron Man, who can lift tanks. Threw a large object at Spider-Man very fast ). Higher with Bionic Arm (Can overpower Captain America. Broke out of thick metal restraints ) Striking Strength: Building Class. At least City Block Class with Bionic Arm Durability: Building level (Took a beating from Mark 46 Iron Man. Survived a fall from a mountain when the Super-Soldier Serum didn't kick in properly and only lost his left arm. Survived a metal girder falling on him). At least City Block level with Bionic Arm (Deflected Captain America's shield). At least Large Town level with Vibranium Arm (Should be comparable to Captain America's Vibranium Shield) Stamina: Very high (Comparable to Captain America) Range: Standard melee range. Several hundreds of meters with firearms Intelligence: Above Average. Decades worth of close combat, stealth, firearm, tactical, and communication skills forced upon him through brainwashing by HYDRA. An incredibly ruthless and efficient assassin as the Winter Soldier. Standard Equipment: Knives, grenade launchers, sniper rifles, assault rifles, pistols, his custom M249 light machine gun, bulletproof suit and goggles, Grapple Device Weaknesses: None notable Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Cyborgs Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Super Soldiers Category:Martial Artists Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Explosion Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Anti-villains Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Category:Gun Users Category:Knife Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Soldiers Category:Military Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Acrobats Category:Grappling Users Category:Tier 8